Dragon heart
by Flame The Dragon Rider
Summary: When Flame drags Valkyrie and Skulduggery into a new dimension, things quickly get interesting, what with the rebel dragons trying to eat them, Skulduggery lost and Valkyrie seriously worried. But when they bump into Flame's old friend and acquaintance, Hiccup, they join forces with him to drive away the rebels, find Skulduggery, and most importantly, find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Flame, I really don't think we're going to get away."

"Oh, trust me, Skulduggery, we are."

Valkyrie Cain looked back as the leading rebel dragon nipped at Flame's tail.

"Flame, I'm definitely with Skulduggery on this one."

"Don't...worry..." Flame said as she swerved up and left the tightly woven trees, causing a few rebel dragons to crash into the oaks.

"I have it all..." She swerved towards the cliffy mountains.

"Under..." She shifted her tiger-stripe wings and soared upwards.

"Control!" She reached the summit of the highest mountain and suddenly folded her wings tightly around Valkyrie and Skulduggery and plummeted downwards into the blinding light of unconsciousness.

Valkyrie sat up suddenly, looking around her. The first thing she noticed was Flame in her semi-dragon form slumped against an old maple tree. Her scaly tiger-striped tail was curled around her bare feet and her wings were slumped awkwardly on either side of her. The rest of her was completely human, her long arms and legs sprawled and her wavy chocolate blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

She wasn't as pretty as China Sorrows, but she was ok for someone who just had a stunt flight through a forest carrying two people.

From looking at her you would think she'd be about twenty, but Valkyrie knew for a fact that she was even older than Skulduggery.

The second thing she noticed was that Skulduggery was nowhere to be seen.

The third and final thing she noticed was a pounding headache that instantly forced her back to a lying position. She bit her lip to hold off the cry, but it was almost unbearable. She let out a silent groan but it was enough to wake Flame.

Flame was at her side in an instant and was about to pull her to her feet when she saw the crimson blood protruding from a cut on her forehead. She changed tactics and instead helped Valkyrie to a sitting position. Valkyrie clung desperately to Flame as she was leaned against a tree. She looked dazedly around the thick forest they were in and immediately noticed the pair of emerald green eyes staring at her from the gloom.

But these weren't any sort of human eyes.

They were dragon eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, I know only one person read this story but I just want to apologise for the really short last chapter. Over and out! Flaming Dragon-Rider

Valkyrie faintly lifted her hand to point. Flame looked over her shoulder at the glowing emerald eyes. She quickly whipped out her sword and turned to face whatever it was, but didn't poise to strike. Something about that dragon was familiar to her.

She just couldn't think what.

The dragon looked her over in a curious, yet wary, way.

He recognised her too, but he also couldn't place his finger on it.

In the distance he heard his master calling him. Not loud as it was a long way away. Wanting a nice long morning flight, he scampered off into the forest. The humans from far away can wait.

Flame sheathed her sword and pulled off her jacket. She ripped off a thin strip of fabric, dipped it in a nearby pond and placed it on Valkyrie's cut.

The pain retreated and Valkyrie felt her eyes come back into focus. She blinked a bit before looking at Flame who was already collecting some sticks and dried leaves to make a fire.

"You ok?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah, fine."

Valkyrie looked around at the forest she was in. You couldn't really call it a certain type of forest as it was quite assorted. One minute you're looking at a bunch of oaks and hazels and next you're looking at pines and holly bushes.

Valkyrie's head was spinning, what with the cut on her forehead and the loss of Skulduggery...

THE LOSS OF SKULDUGGERY?!

Her voice was filled with sudden panic.

"Flame...Skulduggery..."

"Yes, good point, and very good question." Flame spoke with a slightly amused sarcastic tone.

"I recommend we leave him to his own devices and wait for him to find us."

"But Flame, the dragons..."

"The dragons won't hurt him. He's just bone. Literally. And anyway, they are after me."

"Why are they after you?"

"Because I'm helping you."

A low whistle came from overhead. Valkyrie looked up to see what it was but was instantly blinded by the already bright sun. She could see the silhouette of something soaring above but it was hidden in the glare of the sun.

Flame looked up as well but didn't take much notice.

"Well, he's done worse." Valkyrie heard Flame mutter under her breath.

"What?"

"I said he's done worse."

"Who?"

"And old friend."

"Who?!" Valkyrie demands.

"I'll tell you later."


	3. A horrible message

**Horrible message, this is.**

**I'm so sorry, but I'm going to Italy today.**

**I won't be able to update. So sorry about that.**

**But don't worry! I'll make sure to write my butt off!**

**Guhbye!?**


	4. Chapter 4(if the message counted as one)

Chapter 4 (if the message counted as one)

"So." Valkyrie said, flinging the remains of her rabbit into a bush where a lone changewing attacked it.

"So." Flame replied, chewing on a bone.

"What do we do now?"

"Find a village."

"Really? Just like that? No, like, monsters or anything to fight? Are you even sure there's any villages around here?"

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. We have to find the village."

"Does this village have a name?"

"No. But the island does."

"Wait, this is an island?"

"Yes, this is an island. Good work for noticing."

"I sometimes think you're worse than Skulduggery."

"Well, other people usually don't say anything like that to me around here."

"Why?"

"No idea."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"I swear!" Flame said, raising her arms in defense.

"Okay, what about the dragons?"

"Dragons and dragons usually mix well."

"Right, but there's one behind you that looks like it'll... um..."

"Kill me?"

"Exactly. It's probably a rebel."

"What colour is it?"

"Black."

"Just black?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Run."

"What?"

"Don't question me right now we really have to run."

The humans were chatting away, unaware that I was watching them. I had a feeling my master would want to talk to them, being the pride, joy and chief of the village. For some reason my memories were mixing with dreams, and I was imagining that I had seen the older one with a pair of wings, dragon ones. Ones that were tiger-striped, like Flame's. But they couldn't be Flame's. No one in the village had seen Flame since last year, after Hiccup became chief and I became the alpha.

My thoughts wandered and I started looking distant, and snarling absentmindedly as I remembered the ups and downs of last year. I didn't realise the humans thought it was directed at them until the young one said "Right, but there's one behind you that looks like it'll... um..."

"Kill me?" The older of the two said.

I zoned out for a few seconds and was awoken by the humans who had started sprinting away into the trees.

Filled with the thrill of the hunt, I followed, grabbing Hiccup around the waist as he burst through the trees to my left.

Hiccup was stunned, and couldn't get into his saddle, but that was fine as I didn't need to fly. Flying's overrated in a chase.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Oh gods. Hiccup didn't sound too happy.

I stopped and dug my heels into the ground, kicking up dirt. I also forgot that Hiccup wasn't in his saddle, and he went flying over my head and into a holly bush (of all the bushes it could've been), his limbs sprawled.

I whimpered sympathetically, and looked up after my hunt. I thought they'd have bolted. They were standing right in front of me.

And I was wrong.

The older one didn't just have wings.

She _was_ a dragon.

**So, chapter four.**

**I think I'm doing well.**

**I think.**

**Nothing really to address.**

**And yeah, half of that was through Toothless' eyes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I ducked behind Flame as she stopped to look back. I peeked over her shoulders and looked at the dragon.

It was standing on the path, looking at us with a confused expression. Flame tilted her head slightly, working it out.

The dragon was quite big, slightly smaller than Flame though, and it had huge black wings and pure emerald green eyes. Half of its tail was red with a white skull and crossbones, but I wasn't sure if it really was part of its tail. There was something made of leather sitting on its back and there was some wires and extra leather running down it's back to the red tail. That's when I got the idea that it was a prosthetic.

The dragon growled softly, but Flame stayed silent. She was still working the dragon out.

Then I heard something move from a bush. I ducked back, thinking it was a rebel, and the black dragon stuck it's nose into the holly bush and helped a boy to climb out of it.

He looked about twenty and was dressed in some sort of leather gear, with metal shoulder plates that had the same skull and crossbones as the black dragon's tail.

He definitely wasn't from the 21st century.

I had gone out to the forest to look for Toothless. He had disappeared into it this morning and when we went for our morning flight, he seemed very distant and distracted. When we got back to the village, he had dashed off, leaving me. Which I personally think was kind of self-centred.

I had a bowl of stew at Astrid's (Mum was cooking fish, and no offense to her, but her fish isn't exactly up to scratch yet) and went searching for him.

I was a quarter of a mile into the forest when I was suddenly knocked over by two people running at top speed towards the cove.

I got up and looked after them, silently cursing. And then what would happen but Toothless charged me in the back and knocked me through the air and into my saddle.

I just about grabbed onto the edge of the saddle as Toothless sped through the forest after the two people but I couldn't get my legs on either side of Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS!" I screamed, and he skidded to a halt, flinging me over his head and into a holly bush(of all bushes).

Toothless whimpered an apology (at least I hope it was an apology) and helped me out of the bush. The sharp leaves scraped at my face as I was pulled out into the open.

I brushed myself down and looked in the direction Toothless was facing.

Flame.

She came back.

She had told me she'd be back in a week, but it had taken her a whole YEAR.

She took a cautious step back.

Then I ran at her and punched her full on in the face.

She screeched and rolled backwards, getting up on her feet and bracing for another punch.

"Hiccup?"

I blinked and she was a human again(I love how she does that) and I hugged her. She looked a bit startled for a second then hugged back.

"Where the HELL have you been, you idiot?"

"I'm sorry, I got a bit caught up in things."

"THINGS?" I shouted, on the verge of punching her again.

"Yes, things."

She braced and I kicked her with my prosthetic leg. She winced in pain as the metal came in contact with her shin.

"Ow."she said.

"Yes, ow."

"You are such an annoying b-"

"PEOPLE! Can you please tell me what's going on here?"

I looked around for the person who owned the voice. I saw a girl, about up to my shoulders with straight black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and coat and black trousers(she definitely wasn't Viking).

"Oh." Flame said, straightening up.

"Hiccup, this is my friend, Valkyrie. Valkyrie, this is my friend Hiccup."

The girl, Valkyrie, burst out laughing and I couldn't help it. I leant over and punched her, catching her right on the lower jaw.

She shrieked in surprise and fell back, landing on Toothless, who growled and jumped away, making her whack her head on the ground.

I noticed some dried blood in her hair and a huge hash across her forehead, but it wasn't too serious. I could get it cleaned up back at the village.

**Okay, finally got Hiccup into this thing.**

**I think this story is going really well so far and I'm having great fun writing it.**

**When Valkyrie met Hiccup I just had to make her laugh, and then I felt sorry for Hiccup, so I let him punch her.(really sorry Valkyrie fans, I just had too).**

**Ps. In case you haven't already noticed, the first part of this chapter was through Valkyrie's eyes and the second was through Hiccup's. **


End file.
